Beekeepers usually place supers in fields or the like to enable bees to gather honey. The supers are rectangular boxes having open upper and lower ends. Rectangular frames are positioned within each of the supers and comprise combs positioned between upper, lower, and opposite side bars. The bees deposit the honey in the combs and then cap the same with "burr comb" wax. The wax not only covers the combs but also covers the frames.
In honey processing plants, it is necessary to remove the frames from the supers and to then uncap the frames or combs for further processing. Heretofore, the frames have been manually removed from the supers and then manually separated from each other. The removal of the frames from the super is difficult and time-consuming due to the fact that the wax on the frames causes the frames to adhere to the interior surfaces of the supers. The wax also makes it difficult to separate the individual frames from one another.